1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording system used for copying machines, facsimile apparatuses, word processors, printers as an output terminal for a work station, personal computers, host computers or optical disc apparatuses, video output printers, handy or portable printers to be coupled to the above-described equipment or the like and more particularly to a substrate for a recording head where an electrothermal transducer which generates a thermal energy used for recording information and functional devices for recording are configurated on the common substrate plate, a recording head, an ink jet recording system and a method of manufacturing the substrate.